Colorshock
Written by Hillary Milton and played at Advanced Camp 2008. Overview Welcome to a future that’s neither yours nor mine– a future of a world that was never meant to be… In this cyberpunk city, LuxCultum, people inject streams of artificial intelligent bitmites into their mind so that they can mentally connect to the Net, Sky Bikes zoom by at the speed of sound in between metallic buildings swarmed with wild technology, and color-controlling teenagers fight in a never-ending gang war. The primary colors– Red, Green, and Blue battle it out in this synesthesia inspired roller-coaster-ride of a story. Teaser http://colorshock.blogspot.com/ “Hey, Rook,” Crash said, lifting her chin to the bartender as she crushed the empty can in one hand. “When you were young, what color were you?” Rook set another beer in front of her, sliding a few more cans down the bar. Ace caught his without even looking– Twitch spun around on the stool, twisting his can in his hands, counter clockwise, a look of complete concentration on his face– Netto paused from tapping her fingers against the counter on an invisible keyboard to push her beer towards Jade, who grabbed it eagerly and took a long swig. During the daytime, Paint was almost completely deserted. A few employees cleaned up the blood from last night’s party and carried out broken tables. Rook was at his usual place, behind the bar– he practically lived in Paint. Rook didn’t say anything for a moment. He took a rag and began to wash one of the glasses, keeping his brown eyes fixed on it. “I…” he said at last, “don’t think that’s any of your business.” “Come on, Rook!” Crash exclaimed, pouting over at him before she crack opened her can. “I wont tell anyone!” As Rook shook his head, waving a hand at her, he quickly glanced over at Il. The young teen was sitting, slumped in his stool, staring hopelessly at nothing. Il had been like this, hardly talking, barely making eye contact with anyone, for the past year or so, ever since he was shot in the head. He still wore green bandages around his skull– perhaps as a reminder of what happened to him, or maybe it was just an example of the brain damage and bitmite infection that he had suffered. Rook sighed. “You know, if I told you, I’d have to kill you,” he replied, laughing. Crash rolled her eyes. “Goddamnit!” Everyone froze, looking in shock at Netto. She never swore. The young girl pounded her fists on the table, then adjusted her niteshade sunglasses, staring at the screen before her eyes intently. “What’s up, Netto?” Jade asked, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. Netto grabbed both sides of her head, clenching her teeth. A bit of text popped up in front of her eyes, along with a swarm of 0s and 1s. im in UR mind, haking Ur memoriz! Lol! –Deltree “It’s that stupid Red, Deltree!” Netto looked flustered, typing furiously on the counter again. “I wonder how that noob would like it if it was his memories being jacked!” *** “Ow!” Deltree grabbed the back of his head, wincing. “Crap!” “What the hell?” Deth exclaimed from his lounging position on the couch. A few other gangsters around the Red Room looked over in half-interest. “That little booger head is reversing my hack, trying to get into my memories!” Deltree growled, yanking the niteshades off of his head, and snapping out of the Net. He looked dazed for a second while his bitmites adjusted and fought off the virus. Deltree blinked, then shook his head, as if he could clear the girl’s bitmites from his mind. “Don’t let her see anything,” Deth said with a frustrated sigh. He held out his hand before him, palm up. Before the color even appeared through his fingers, he could feel that energy pulsing through his body. It took a second of concentration, a single willing thought, a spark of curiosity, a tinge of red aggression to summon the light to the tip of his fingers. The energy moved from somewhere in his center, under his skin and too his hand, until it glowed red. The crimson colored light flared above his palm, swirling about in the air before him. “We wouldn’t want Darc to know any of our plans.” Deth closed his hand into a fist, and the ball of red color was crushed into nothing. “Deth…” Garnet muttered, leaning against the wall and taking a casual drag from his cigarette. “Isn’t…Jade in that gang?” Deth grunted, jerking his head in a short nod. Garnet looked thoughtfully at the cigarette between his fingers, saying nothing. After a moment, he crushed the cig in his hand, fingers glowing slightly with red light. “Has anyone seen Roan?” Deth asked suddenly, sitting up and glancing around the Red Room. “I haven’t seen ‘im since last night,” Blaize said with a yawn, and then laughing added, “Watch ‘im get ‘imself kidnapped again! Ha!” “Don’t say that about my brother!” Across the room, Pheonix looked down at the picture in her hands. It showed a young girl and boy with deep red hair, hugging each other tightly, and grinning up at the camera. The smiling face of her brother brought a red, angry glow to her eyes. Crimson looked over at her, and placed a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder. “Tonight’s the night,” she said under her breath. “I avenge you, brother.” *** “Now, I don’t want to hurt you…” Sky paced back and forth before the young boy, tapping the pipe in his hand as he walked. The metal began to glow blue. He glanced down at the young Red’s beaten and bloodied face, and added quickly, “anymore.” “Screw you,” Roan said spitefully from his bound position on the floor. He spat at Sky’s feet. “When my brother finds me you’re–“ “Yeah, yeah, I know,” Sky said, rolling his eyes and waving his crowbar in the air. “He’s gonna kill me. Big flippin’ deal.” Sky kicked Roan in the stomach, hard. “Now, I’m gonna ask you one more time, and I’ve been asking you because I’m nice…” Sky picked up his pacing again, walking around the young boy as he moaned and rolled on the ground. “And you should be damned thankful that you got me, cause I’m the nice one!” A stream of blue light creeped from Sky’s hand, down to the floor and around Roan’s neck. He began to choke as the blue seeped into his flesh. “So, I’m going to ask you, nicely, for the last time. Now, what are the Reds planning?” *** “Should we go over the plans, sir?” Crow glanced over at the agent before him, and nodded to him curtly. Crow pulled open a drawer with a gnarled hand, grabbed a folder and tossed it over to Nite. For a second, the sleeve of Crow's pin-striped suit pulled back, exposing his feathered arm. The mutation had caused his skin to be cracked and dray, but beautiful black feathers burst from his arms, legs, back, and by his hairline. “Before we move out, I’ll give everyone a briefing, don’t you worry…” Crow adjusted his silver and black badge that read Volunteer Community Patrol Guards. He straightened his tie, then flicked his pitch black eyes up to watch Nite. The agent flipped through the folder quickly, his lips curling into a small smile. “Crad will like this…” Nite said. “Yes, I thought it would be good motivation for him, now…” Crow pulled out a small black laptop, waving his hand at Nite in dismissal. “I’d like you to contact our spy before tonight… and while you’re at it, go send in Violet. Hawk and I wish to speak to her.” The second man standing behind the desk made the first motion he had during the whole meeting. Hawk nodded, black eyes piercing Nite with their calm but intense gaze. Nite nodded, and backed out of the office. A few minutes later, a young girl walked into the room, wringing her hands together and biting her lip. She stood before the two men, keeping her eyes locked on the floor. For the first time all day, Crow smiled. His lips spread across his teeth in a wild grin, and he stood up and walked in front of the girl. “Violet…” he said in a sweet voice, reaching out to touch her cheek. She flinched. “Dear Violet, why don’t you show Mr. Hawk your unique color.” Violet glanced up at both of them, nervously. “Where’s my sister?” “First, show us your color,” Crow said patiently– but his eyes were narrowed in a cold glare. Slowly, she held out her hand… *** Hundreds of miles away, Darc and Jack flew over the dry and cracked desert, back towards the city. The noise from the Sky Bike, zooming along at the speed of sound, prevented any conversation between the two friends. But they were both thinking the same thing. How can we stop it? Will anyone even believe us? Flow Colorshock was essentially a scenario in that there was hardly any flow-- it was all character intentions. The only flow that was set up was that the Gurus would call a meeting together because there was black and white, a "grey cloud" sweeping towards the city. There, everyone would decide whether they wanted to stay in the city or flee it. Ironically, the only bit a flow didn't happen at all! The Gurus were so in character that they decided they didn't want to leave LuxCultum. What Really Happened *The Blackshirts slaughtered many gangsters *The Gangs got together and destroyed the blackshirts *A Guru meeting was held. The Gurus decided to take over the Upper District, and they did not want to leave the city. *Path became a Rainbow Guru, and appointed Jack as her second A few other key points: *Path brought a group of musicians from the City of All Cities to LuxCultum *Spectrum brought Ever Upwards (the blue/red army) together, but Crimson kept the coup a secret *Jack and Darc were the ones who saw the grey, and they told everyone about it. Cast Red Gang Gurus *Crimson - Brennan Lee Mulligan *Phoenix - Claire Louge Freelancers *Dirge - Jesse Riemer *Dusk - Starr Nader *Kya - The Bloody Circus Gang *Rancid - Griffin Johnston *Rath - David Gottsegen *Magnum - Max Sachs *Blitz - Roy Norvell *Vermillion - Sophie Danish-Brown *Infa - Jason Kleban *Mezmer - Eva Petkanas Maroon Gang *Deth - Sean-Michael Henessey *Roan - Alex Lawson *Deltree - Jacob Vestergaard *Meroon - Chiara Harrison Lambe *Coyote - *Robin - Green Gang Gurus *Kremlin - Rueben Pacheco *Krono - Genevieve Casagrande Freelancers *Grim - Corey Shaver *Gallow - Julia Sub *Overdose Logan/Gecko - Jonathan Polin *C/K(id) - Reed Peck-Kriss Darc Green Gang *Darc - Jack Covell *Ace - Will Parsons *Jade - Maya Shengold *Il - Griffin Simpson *Twitch - Nick Feder *Crash - Brynna Golden *Netto - Raine Grayson Emerald Gang *Arken - Sebastian Fletcher-Taylor *Barrium - Hannah Rothman *Bradley - Bryan Ransil *Malachyte - Sam Sher *Lyme - Isabelle Louge Blue Gang Gurus *Indigo - Judson Packard *Hellion - Dana Kjolner Freelancers *Slade - Matt Wright *Sky - Becca Bowe Sapphire Gang *Savage - Nick Marini *Merci - Ben Raften *Krome - Drew Elmore *Cyanide - Rhiannon Sperling *Xero - William Cooper *Fang - Sean Keefe *Beryl - Dylan Scott That Other Blue Gang *Hazzard - Alex Cook-Williams *Lavender - Izzie Schnall *Rip - James Lavin *Tear - Brian Rubenstein *Pyro - David Rubenstein *Topaz - *Kryptic - Mae Stark *CT - Devon Brinner *Marino - Benjy Wachter Blackshirts *Eclipse - Lukas Holst *Crow - Rowan Crowley *Hawk - Justy Kosek *Nite - Chris Niedt *Kain - Andrew Murdock *Crad - Julian Trompeter *Skar - *Max - *Arsonic - *Thorn - *Ebony - Asia Hunt White Lights *Stori - Penny Weber *Lucifir - Zachary Weber *Porcelain - Sophia Hoffer-Perkins *Keas - Katya D'Andrea *Roy G. Biv - Billy Girand Not Gang Affiliated *Spade - Michael Joseph Grant, V *Daydream - Ruby Lavin *Roket - Colin O'Brien *Froggy - Jaime Goodhue *Hart - Whitney Stewart *Violet - Taylor Fisher *Spectrum - Ben Schwartz *Skarlet - Ben Schwartz/Dylan Scott *Phreedom - Khy Manuso *Reynard/Azure - Greg Schram The Resonance *Path - Hillary Milton *Jack - Evan Mulvaney *Harmony - Lizzy Neiman *Cadence - Flynn Jones *Echo - Valentine Monfeuga Category:Games Category:Colorshock